Progression
Progression in Overwatch is built around earning experience and leveling up a player's account. Players gain experience by completing Quick Play, Play vs. AI, Practice vs. AI, Weekly Brawl and Competitive Play games, thereby leveling up. After leveling up, they receive a Loot Box. Details Currently, experience is gained by completing Quick Play, Play vs. AI, Practice vs. AI, Competitive Play or Weekly Brawl games. The amount of experience earned is determined by a variety of factors: round length, victory, and individual participation. The experience award will be given when the game finished, and will be displayed on the endgame scoreboard. Quick Play and Competitive Play *First Win of the Day: 1,500XP *Win: 500XP *Match Finish: 250XP *Time: 240XP per minute (Value approximate; it is closer to 4.013 points/sec) *Consecutive Match: 200XP *Medals: The experience granted for medals only counts the highest quality medal received, and is applied only once no matter how many medal received. For example: if a player has two gold medals and one silver medal, only 150 XP is received for one gold medal. **Gold Medal: 150XP **Silver Medal: 100XP **Bronze Medal: 50XP * : 400XP *Group Bonus: +20%XP *Leaver Penalty: -75%XP Play vs. AI and Practice vs. AI All AI levels give the same experience bonuses: *First Win of the Day: 1,500XP *Win: 300XP *Match Finish: 150XP *Time: 120XP per minute (Value approximate; it is closer to 2.015 points/sec) *Consecutive Match: 120XP *Medals: The experience granted for medals only counts the highest quality medal received, and is applied only once no matter how many medal received. For example: if a player has two gold medals and one silver medal, only 90XP is received for one gold medal. **Gold Medal: 90XP **Silver Medal: 60XP **Bronze Medal: 30XP * Backfill: 240XP *Group Bonus: +20%XP *Leaver Penalty: -75%XP Weekly Brawl *First Win of the Day: 1,500XP *Win: 450XP *Match Finish: 225XP *Time: 180XP per minute (Value approximate; it is closer to 3.025 points/sec) *Consecutive Match: 180XP *Medals: The experience granted for medals only counts the highest quality medal received, is applied only once no matter how many medal received. For example: if a player has two gold medals and one silver medal, only 135XP is received for one gold medal. **Gold Medal: 135XP **Silver Medal: 90XP **Bronze Medal: 45XP *Backfill: 360XP *Group Bonus: +20%XP *Leaver Penalty: -75%XP Experience Reward Explanation Leaver Penalty The rate of leaving is calculated over the 20 most recent matches. Every time a player quits in the middle of the match - after initial heroes select ("Assemble Your Team") and before Victory/Defeat result announcement - it will count toward their leaving rate besides receiving an automatic loss. Dropping from a match due to inactivity or disconnecting will also count.http://eu.battle.net/forums/en/overwatch/topic/17612002132 Quitting a match as a result of grouping or following your group's leaving will also count. If the rate of leaving rises above a threshold, that player will receive a warning message (which will be displayed when you attempt to quit again). Continue to leave, they will suffer the "Leaver Penalty" for subsequent matches: there will be a cut of 75%XP applied. The penalty is lifted if the rate of leaving goes under the threshold again. The Leaver Penalty condition is much more severe in Competitive Play. It was reported that quitting one or two matches is enough for the penalty to be applied. Backfill In every mode except for Competitive Play, when a player or multiple players leave a match, the matchmaking system will try to replace the empty spot with another player or group who is looking for a match. The one who backfills will get a bonus at the end of the match as a reward. The backfill player will not receive a loss in their statistic if their team loses, but they will receive a win if their team wins. If the backfill player leaves that game, it will still count toward the Leaver Penalty. Consecutive Match If a players play a match without interruption, they will receive a small experience bonus. In the case when the matchmaking system cannot find enough participant to continue the match, and the player is forced to return to the main menu, that player still receive the Consecutive Match bonus for next match if they don't cancel the automatic game matching. However Competitive Play doesn't have Consecutive Match bonus. Group Bonus If players join a match as a group, a bonus of 20%XP will be added at the end of the match. Note that it will add separately into each factor instead of adding to the sum at the end. For example: Quick Play's Win experience bonus will be shown as 600XP instead of 500XP. First Win of the Day First Win of the Day is added for the first winning match of the day. The bonus will not be added again until after 24 hours since the last bonus. Medals Gold, silver, and bronze medals are given to the best, second best and third best performing member of a team, respectively; and are given based on the categories on the final scoreboard: Eliminations, Objective Kills, Objective Time, Damage Done, Healing Done. If the player changes character mid-match, the value for each categories will be the sum of each hero's value. * Eliminations: How many times the player kills enemies. It is not necessary for the player to perform the final blow for an elimination to count towards their total. * Objective Kills: How many time the player kills enemies who are on or near the objective area. ** For Assault and first objective of Hybrid maps, it is how many eliminations the player gets while stood on the capture point or when their enemies are stood on the capture point. ** For Escort and the second objective of Hybrid maps, it is how many eliminations the player get when they are in the vicinity of the payload or when their enemies are in the vicinity of the payload. ** For Control maps, it is how many eliminations the player gets when they are stood on the control area or when their enemies stand on the control area. * Objective Time: The amount of time the player contributes to progressing the objective. ** For Assault and first objective of Hybrid maps, it is the amount of time the player spends contesting and capturing the capture point. ** For Escort and the second objective of Hybrid maps, it is the amount of time an attacker pushes the payload, or the time a defender contests in the vicinity of the payload. ** For Control maps, it is the amount time the player spends on the control area to attack or defend it. Standing in a captured control point without fighting enemies will not count. * Damage Done: How much damage the player deals to the enemies' health, armor, and shield, including the damage dealt by their turrets, mines, and traps. However, the damage the player deals to enemy turrets, traps, mines, teleporters, shields and walls does not count towards the total. * Healing Done: How much the player has healed their allies' and their own health, armor, and shield. It includes ally healing, like Mercy's Caduceus Staff, or Zenyatta's Orb of Harmony, self healing like Bastion's Self-Repair or Roadhog's Take A Breather, and area healing like Lúcio's Crossfade:Heal and Soldier: 76's Biotic Field. But repairing turrets, giving armor packs, giving shields, or using Health Packs will not count. * Death: How many times the player has died (even with Mercy's revive). There is no medal given for this category. On the scoreboard at the end of the match, the player may see the notice of "Career Best" below a category, indicating that is their best performance in that category as that character. Categories that are specific to certain characters do not reward medals. Level Progression Experience is earned on an account-wide level and is not tied to individual heroes. Successive levels require additional experience. After level 23, the experience needed to level up stops rising and stays at 22,000 until level 100. Upon gaining enough experience to level up at 100, players will get a promotion, the level is "reset" back to level 1 along with the experience required to level up, and players's portrait border continues to advance to the subsequent tier. A total of 2,009,000 experience is needed to advance a full promotion. Portrait borders Portrait borders change in appearance every 10 levels. The border is shown around the player's hero when viewing players in a match. A star is also awarded for every promotion. *At "level 601", or the sixth promotion since the start, the bronze portrait border is changed to silver, and the five bronze stars are removed. After this, a silver star is awarded for every promotion. *At "level 1,201", or the sixth promotion since getting the silver portrait border, the silver portrait border is changed to gold, and the five silver stars are removed. After this, a gold star is awarded for every promotion. The portrait border is assumed to stop changing at "level 1,791"; however, players can continue leveling up. Border Cu 01 10.png|Bronze border - levels 1 to 10 Border Cu 11 20.png|Bronze border - levels 11 to 20 Border Cu 21 30.png|Bronze border - levels 21 to 30 Border Cu 31 40.png|Bronze border - levels 31 to 40 Border Cu 41 50.png|Bronze border - levels 41 to 50 Border Cu 51 60.png|Bronze border - levels 51 to 60 Border Cu 61 70.png|Bronze border - levels 61 to 70 Border Cu 71 80.png|Bronze border - levels 71 to 80 Border Cu 81 90.png|Bronze border - levels 81 to 90 Border Cu 91 100.png|Bronze border - levels 91 to 100 Star Cu 101 200.png|Bronze star for first promotion. Star Cu 201 300.png|Bronze stars for second promotion. Star Cu 301 400.png|Bronze stars for third promotion. Star Cu 401 500.png|Bronze stars for fourth promotion. Star Cu 501 600.png|Bronze stars for fifth promotion. Border Ag 01 10.png|Silver border - levels 1 to 10 Border Ag 11 20.png|Silver border - levels 11 to 20 Border Ag 21 30.png|Silver border - levels 21 to 30 Border Ag 31 40.png|Silver border - levels 31 to 40* Border Ag 41 50.png|Silver border - levels 41 to 50 Border Ag 51 60.png|Silver border - levels 51 to 60 Border Ag 61 70.png|Silver border - levels 61 to 70 Border Ag 71 80.png|Silver border - levels 71 to 80 Border Ag 81 90.png|Silver border - levels 81 to 90 Border Ag 91 100.png|Silver border - levels 91 to 100 Star Ag 701 800.png|Silver star for first promotion. Star Ag 801 900.png|Silver stars for second promotion. Star Ag 901 1000.png|Silver stars for third promotion. Star Ag 1001 1100.png|Silver stars for fourth promotion. Star Ag 1101 1200.png|Silver stars for fifth promotion. Border Au 01 10.png|Gold border - levels 1 to 10 Border Au 11 20.png|Gold border - levels 11 to 20 Border Au 21 30.png|Gold border - levels 21 to 30 Border Au 31 40.png|Gold border - levels 31 to 40 Border Au 41 50.png|Gold border - levels 41 to 50 Border Au 51 60.png|Gold border - levels 51 to 60 Border Au 61 70.png|Gold border - levels 61 to 70 Border Au 71 80.png|Gold border - levels 71 to 80 Border Au 81 90.png|Gold border - levels 81 to 90 Border Au 91 100.png|Gold border - levels 91 to 100 :*The image for this portrait border is incorrect. This will be replaced when the official website update and fix this image. Video Notes *Upon reaching level 25, players will be able to play in competitive matches. *At the end of match or in Career Profile, you can see the experience bar, which will display the total experience required to level up and how much experience is left until the next level. Each segment of the bar indicates 500XP. Patch changes * * * * }} External links *Official Progression blog References Category:Overwatch